Facebook Friends
by thephangirlinghoneybear
Summary: What would happen if the NCIS team had facebook?
1. Chapter 1

Facebook Friends

I do not own NCIS. This came from the conversation that ducky had with Palmer about Facebook.

TIVAforthewin :) Review please!

**Anthony DiNozzo JR:**

Zi we still on for tonight?

21 seconds ago

-Ziva David likes this

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs:**

You're in big trouble DiNozzo, you too David.

20 seconds ago

-Timothy McGee likes this

**Timothy McGee:**

Haha Tony!...Wait Gibbs has Facebook?

15 seconds ago

6 people commented on this

**Anthony DiNozzo JR:**

More importantly...Gibbs has a computer?

10 seconds ago

7 people commented on this

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs:**

You got a problem with that DiNozzo? *Gibbs slap*

7 seconds ago

Timothy McGee and Ziva David like this

**Anthony DiNozzo JR**

Shut up McGee.

Ziva David, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and 4 others like this.


	2. HAVE UR SAY!

HAVE UR SAY

I KNOW THAT I SAID THAT IT WAS COMPLETE BUT I HAVE HAD SO MAY PEOPLE SAY THAT THEY LIKED IT OR ADDED IT TO

THEIR FAVOURITES SO I AM ASKING FOR YOUR HELP.

I HAVE MAJOUR WRITERS BLOCK SO IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME PLEASE EITHER REVIEW OR PM ME WITH YOUR

SUGGESTIONS!

TIVAFORTHEWIN! XXX


	3. Chapter 2

OK have changed the layout a little but it flows better, if you don't like it tell me. A massive shout out to theisralininjastarofdavid for writing the next 2 chapters for me! Will carry on if you want!

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Ziva stared at the screen in front of her a got onto her facebook profile. She began to type, posting a new status. "Just my luck. Alone in the squad room, without my Tony". She smiled when she saw Tony had liked it within seconds of him posting it. Meanwhile, Tony sat in the passenger seat, on his iPod. He smiled down at the screen, deciding to comment on Ziva's status. "I miss you." He typed a heart in after, before clicking enter. Back in the squad room, Ziva smiled at the comment, liking it before commenting back a smiley face. She felt her heart race when she saw Tony's updated status. "I'm falling more and more in love with her" -With Ziva David. She let out a rather uncahracteristic squeal and clicked like as fast as her finger and the mouse would permit. Just then Abby updated her status. "I feel left out, cuz I have no idea what's going on with Ziva David and Anthony DiNozzo Jr." When Ziva saw she was tagged in the status, her eyes went wide. She had no idea what to do. She clicked the like button and hesitated before finally commenting "It's complicated". Seconds later she saw a comment pop up. "Whatever. Smh. Just admit you're lying and be on your way." Ziva swallowed, growing worried that Abby was angry. She took a breath and decided to edit her profile. She changed her relationship from "It's complicated" to "In a Relationship -with Anthony DiNozzo. Within minutes of her saving it Tony, McGee, Jimmy, Ducky, and Abby had all liked it. Ducky then commented. "ZIva, my dear, I had no idea. :(". "Sorry, doc, we didn't want to lie to you guys, honest." Tony commented. Ziva then saw Jimmy updated his status. "That awkward moment when you realize two of your co-workers are together O.O". Ziva shook her head and laughed as she clicked like. Tony then updated his status. "So what if we didn't tell you. So what if you couldn't figure it out for yourself. I don't give a damn anymore! I love her, and she loves me...hopefully. I need her in my life, and I cannot picture it without her. She's mine!" She clicked like and commented. "I do love you, Tony. You're mine! :)"<br>Ziva had grown to realize that Facebook causes quite a bit of drama. Little did she know was just how bad it would get.


	4. Chapter 3

Again thank you soooooo much for the help of the isralininjastarofdavid (I have probably spelt that wrong but you guys know who I mean. I havn't updated in a while and i am sorry but I have just got back off holiday! ENYOY! please review!

* * *

><p>A few months had passed since then and everyone had grown to forget it. Ziva was sitting in Tony's apartment living room, the evening sunset lighting the room beautifully. It shined over her face as she stared down at the laptop perched in her lap.<p>

"I do not know if I should post it." Ziva said to Tony as he walked in. He was carrying a beer for him and a jasmine tea for her.  
>"I hate you." She added.<br>Tony couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry sweetie. If it's any consolation, I will not gloat about the alcohol."  
>"Thank you." She replied sarcastically, giving him her most deadly of glares. He sat down beside her and she slapped his chest with the back of her hand. "But seriously, should I post it?" SHe asked, looking for his approval. Tony simply shrugged, sipping the beer.<br>"Well, they are going to find out sooner or later...you might as well." He told her before kissing her cheek. Ziva adjusted her legs and smiled before nodding. "I suppose you are right...again." She joked, licking his ear. She pulled up the picture she had taken of herself earlier and clicked the button so that she could post a picture to her wall. Once she had it on there she wrote "Guess what guys..." and tagged the entire NCIS team. "Good girl, my Ziva." Tony jokingly praised, peppering kisses onto his lover's shoulder. "I love you."  
>"I love you, too." She said just as three comments and likes came up on her notifications. Abby wrote "WTF? So, first you lie about your relationship and now this? Smh. That's a damn shame! Some friends you guys are!" Ziva went on to read the other two comments. McGee replied with "Wow! So, I definitely did not see this coming!" and Vance wrote "We seriously need to talk about this, David...got it?" Ziva took a stabilizing breath, trying to be calm but failing miserably. Tony took a hold of her hand and smiled reassuringly to her. "It'll be okay. Don't worry. They'll grow to love the little guy." He flashed his pearly teeth and Ziva couldn't help but blush and giggle. She nodded and rested her head on Tony's shoulder, hoping he was right.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank You to NCIS Tiva fan forever for getting this story back up and running. I'm on holiday from Friday so this will be the last update for a while! I still love reviews and stuff though (Wink. Wink). Unfortunately I do not own NCIS or the Characters but it's on my Christmas list.**

"Are you sure we should ask them?" Ziva asked her boyfriend as they sit on their sofa in the house they have been living in for the past 6 months.

"Well who else are we gonna ask?" Tony replies placing his hand on Ziva's now pretty large stomach "Gibbs is practically like a Grandad and so is Ducky and well Palmer is just...no."

"Hey! Palmer is a perfectly nice guy! In fact once I have got all the money I can get out of this little one I was planning on running away with him, but I guess now those plans are out of the door" She says sarcastically.

"The term is out of the window Zi." Tony says with a laugh "Well...are you gonna ask them or what?"

At this Ziva sighs and pulls up her Facebook profile. She quickly types in the phrase as Tony speaks...

"Tony and I would like to ask if you would be the Godparents to our little DiNozzo-David Sproglet"

...And tags Abby and McGee in the post.

"I cannot believe you made me type that!"

10 SECONDS LATER

"OMG TIVA I would be honoured" Abby replies quickly.

And then McGee a few seconds later "I would love to awwwww TIVA's all grown up ;) LOL"

"Well Abby's in and I'm going to kill McGee" Tony whispers

"Be nice! TIVA?" Ziva asks

"Tony and Ziva. I don't know when they made it up but I like it"

"Hmmmm...so what do we call them? ABTIM?"

"McScutio?"

"I have it! McAbby!"

"Perfect"


End file.
